


Whispers

by Ellerigby13



Series: 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Valentine's Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Darcy wins a night with eligible bachelor-slash-lawyer-slash-vigilante Matt Murdock.  Karen thinks those crazy kids ought to get a room.For my 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza prompts :)





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



Darcy’s hand was on his bicep before he could find his way off the makeshift stage Foggy’s dad had set up in the basement of the shop, and Matt couldn’t help but smile at the way the heat radiated off her cheeks.  She paced him toward the table beside where Karen was sitting and guided his hand to the back of his chair before helping him pull it out.

“You know, I’d tell you how amazing you look,” he began, and reached for the chair next to his to offer her a seat, “but I’ve got a feeling you already know.”

The heat in her face burned maybe a degree hotter, and she fell into the seat beside him before resting her hand on his knee.

“I still appreciate the sentiment, so thank you kindly.”  She paused a moment, but Matt could feel the tender ghost of her fingertips tracing shapes into his pant leg.  “So what does a date with Hell’s Kitchen’s most veritable lawyer-slash-vigilante-slash-bachelor entail?”

“Shh,” he grinned, and felt his own hand close down over her bare thigh, where the skirt of her dress that felt like a swath of gold had shifted, where her skin was warm and smooth and burned bright at his touch.  “Unless you want all of Manhattan to know my dirty little secret.”

“Mm, I wonder what other dirty secrets you’re hiding,” she breathed into his ear, and he had to shift in his seat, his smile twisting up into a smirk, to keep from revealing any other dirty little secrets to her then and there.

“You guys need a room or are you gonna save it for your date?”  Karen’s voice came out both amused and the tiniest bit disgusted, but Matt could hear the way her lips had turned upwards, genuine.  He knew for sure that she looked good, based on the way both Foggy and Marci had gasped when she’d arrived, and the way that Frank’s heart rate increased just now, as he took the stage and waited for Foggy’s brother to start the bidding.

“Remind me how you got the Punisher to show his face in public, let alone to hand himself off for a bachelor auction?” Darcy asked, considerably more softly this time as she leaned across the table, trained on Karen.

There was a wink in her voice, Matt was certain of it, when Karen answered.  “I’ve got a couple dirty little secrets of my own, Darce.”

Matt palmed his forehead.  “Imagining you and Frank in bed is not exactly how I want to spend my date tonight, Karen.”

“Then take this girl and get the hell outta here,” she laughed and took a swig of the beer in front of her.  He could feel Darcy turning to him, could smell the waves of her lavender shampoo floating through the air as she looked at him.

“What do you say, sailor?  Think you’d like to show me the town?”

Both her hands closed over his, and Matt had a distinct feeling Darcy didn’t mean the traditional drinks and dinner.

A few hours later, on the roof of his apartment building, Darcy sat with her back to his front, wrapped in the blankets they’d dragged up from his place, the mug full of Irish coffee warming her hands and his body strewn around hers warming the rest of her.  Darcy’s chin had tilted up, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest had synced with the soft buzz of the neon sign on the building next door.

“Thanks for buying the night with me,” he hummed into the tender spot below her earlobe, then tightened the hold he had on her waist.

“I get to spend the rest of it with you?”  She tucked her chin into her chest and took a sip from her mug, then leaned back into his touch.

Matt dug his nose into the nape of her neck, taking in that lavender again, and pressed his lips to her skin, and the yes that followed felt more like a promise than another secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
